


Favourite Scars

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [50]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Violence, Minor Angst, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose





	Favourite Scars

The first time Raven saw Anya naked, all she could see was the still pink skin on her stomach, where the bullet had hit her. She was so overcome by emotion, realising just how close it had been, how lucky Anya was, how easily she could have lost her before she even knew her, that she froze entirely, and it was only Anya's hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look into her eyes, that made her come back to herself.

"I'm still here," Anya said, knowing exactly what Raven was thinking. "I'm here and I'm with you. It's just another scar now."

Then Raven had started to notice all the scars that peppered Anya's body. The small marks on her back that represented the people she'd killed in battle - "only the ones I hit directly. There would not be enough space," she said, and it was not with pride. A number of these kills were part of the original hundred that had come to earth. They were children. They were people that Azgeda had thrown at them without giving them a choice. "It's about remembering them, too," Anya had once explained. "It's not just a show of strength. It's so you never forget the lives you had to take to protect your own."

There were the thin scars that were made by blades in combat, and the huge mark on her left arm where she'd once been hit by a Reaper's axe. Raven had learned to worship them as so many signs that Anya was still alive, as so many blessings, as so many proofs that she was tough enough for anything that life could throw at her. That she would not leave her so easily. 

When they lay in bed at night, Raven would run the tip of her fingers over them, when she thought Anya was asleep. One day, she thought she'd woken her up, and recoiled as if she'd been burned. Until Anya placed her own hand on hers and guided her back to her stomach, to the scars she had been tracing. 

"It soothes me", she mumbled, and went right back to sleep. 

Sometimes, she would even place soft kisses on them. She would not say it outright, but she loved Anya's scars. And she knew her scars were one of Anya's biggest insecurities, and it was her way of telling her she loved her with all of her flaws. And every time, she was grateful for the time she had with Anya, knowing it might soon come to an end, that she might not always be so lucky - but that so far, the odds were on her side, and as time progressed, Anya was going less and less in battle. She cherished the hope that one day, as they grew old together, there would be no new scars, and the existing ones, like old friends, would just be memories of darker times, faded in their wrinkles. . 


End file.
